


You knew the whole time?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, not quite.
Relationships: Morfin Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Series: Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023379





	You knew the whole time?

Our story starts in Morfin and Tom Gaunt's house, they're discussing their son Felix who just revealed to them that he's gay.

Morfin asked, "Did you know about this?"

Tom shrugged. "Well, sort of. Since his little crush on that Ralph kid from when he was younger, I did have a feeling he might be."

Morfin gasped. "Wait, so you knew the whole time then?"

Tom smirked. "It's no biggie, Morf. We're gay after all and we're his parents. What does it matter?"

Morfin said, "It doesn't matter, Felix could love Muggles and I wouldn't even bat an eyelid. All that matters is that he's happy with whoever he loves, no matter their gender."

Tom smiled. "My thoughts exactly."


End file.
